User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Kiaya, the World Shaper
|-|Abilities= Kiaya's abilities apply Shaper's Mark to all targets struck for 5 seconds. Kiaya's next basic attack against a marked target does not use a and consumes the mark to deal |magic damage}} }}. Against and , this also deals an additional effect based on the she currently has equipped. Some effects will not function on . |description2 = Kiaya has access to 30 unique , grouped by type in a menu on her HUD, however, she may only have access to of them at once for the purposes of usage in combat via . By opening the menu, she may click and drag the of her choice into this useable sub-menu at will. Kiaya may freely customize her choices, even while within combat. Kiaya's currently selected is indicated next to her health bar. |description3 = Each has its own unique and cannot be utilized again until this has expired, even if it is currently equipped. - Words of Might= * Burns the target for of their maximum health}} over 3 seconds. * Deals of their missing health}} }}. If this kills the target, increases the damage by 5%, stacking up to 20 times for a maximum of their missing health}} }}}}. * Fires a volley of spirit arrows at the target that each deal AD}} AP)}} }} and apply on-hit effects at 50% efficiency. * Creates a stationary storm cloud over the target units wide that rains for 1.5 seconds, dealing AP}} }} per second and for before a powerful lightning bolt strikes down, dealing AP}} }} centered below the cloud in a 150-unit area of effect. * The target erupts with water, dealing the bonus damage in a 300-unit area of effect around itself, then 30% damage in the area additional times over seconds, for a potential total of the bonus damage| |magic damage}} / |magic damage}} / |magic damage}} }} }}. The primary target does not take this bonus damage. * Marks the target as vulnerable for 4 seconds, increasing the damage of Kiaya's next offensive spell against them by , additionally dealing this bonus damage in a 300-unit area of effect around the target. * Deals |magic damage}} AP)}} }} over 4 seconds, inflicting and reducing the target's }} and }} by for the duration. * Deals bonus true damage}}}}}}| |magic damage}} / |magic damage}} / |magic damage}} }} to . Has no effect and is not consumed against other targets. - Words of Supremacy= * the target in a block of ice for seconds. * After a 0.25 second delay, a stone erupts beneath the target's feet, dealing AP}} and for 1 second. * Blasts the target with a gust of wind, causing them and nearby enemy units to be units. * The target is rendered over 1.5 seconds before they fall for seconds. The first attack to wake the target up deals bonus true damage}}}}. * The target from Kiaya for seconds and are by 90% for the duration. * The target is for seconds. * For the next seconds, the target is rendered as well as being and by 60% for the duration. * Shrinks a target for seconds, reducing their range, damage, and speed by . * Enlarges the target by for seconds, them by for the duration. Nearby , , and will be alerted to their presence upon transformation, the target for the duration. * Grants of the target and enemies in a 350-unit radius around them for 3 seconds. Additionally, upon detonation, the target and all enemies within this radius are for seconds. * For the next seconds, the target may not leave a fixed 400-unit circle centered at their location. Neither allied nor enemy may enter the zone for the duration as well. - Words of Fortitude= * A wave of soothing water washes back to Kiaya, her on contact for plus of her missing health}}. * Encases Kiaya in earth, granting a equal to of her maximum health}} for 3 seconds. * The target bursts with healing magic, nearby allied for of the bonus damage| / / }}. * Grants Kiaya a for seconds. * Kiaya gains and bonus movement speed}}}} for second, leaving behind a temporary clone at her previous location for 2 seconds that walks forward harmlessly. - Words of Imagination= * backwards away from the target either or units, depending on distance on detonation. * Restores |mana}} }} and increases ability damage by for 4 seconds. * the target by for 3 seconds, decaying over the duration. Kiaya also gains }} and the of and are reduced by . * Creates a wall units wide behind the target for seconds. * Creates a circle of mist units wide that expands over second that inflicts to enemies within, lasting for seconds. * Creates an Arcane Thrall at the target's location that will attack the target until death. Arcane Thralls have AP)}}|health}} and deal |magic damage}} AP)}} }} with their basic attacks. Receives 100% bonus damage from . - }} |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies, Allies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Single target |parry = true |spellshield = true |notes = * Placeholder. }} Kiaya fires a bolt of pure magic that deals }} to the first target struck. |leveling = }} |description2 = The bolt then splits, targeting two nearby enemies and dealing them }}, prioritizing or targets that have recently been damaged by Kiaya's basic attacks. |leveling2 = }} |target range = / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kiaya cycles through her currently equipped for up to 6 seconds. |description2 = Kiaya selects the target and gains }} for 1.5 seconds. If no is selected once this effect expires, then the currently highlighted one will be forcibly selected. |description3 = Each subsequent cast of within 10 seconds grants 10% reduced , down to a minimum of %|movement speed}}}}. |leveling2 = %|ms}}}} |cooldown = 2 |targeting = Self |affects = Self |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kiaya inscribes up to three circles of power on the ground within range. The circles may only overlap up to 50% of their total diameter. After 2.5 seconds, or upon placing all three circles, they detonate, dealing enemies within }}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemies struck by overlapping circles take 40% bonus damage and are inflicted with the respective effect of Kiaya's current . Certain effects will only trigger once regardless of how many enemies are struck. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |target range = 900 |effect radius = 200 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |notes= * Placeholder. }} Kiaya rises into the air for up to 1 second, becoming for the duration as she sunders a large, hexagonal area with unstable magics, dealing enemies within an initial amount of }}. The zone remains for up to 6 seconds afterwards, dealing an additional tick of }} every 2 seconds. Each tick of damage applies a Shaper's Mark to enemies struck, which does not stack if the marks are not triggered in time. |leveling = }} |Total Magic Damage| }} |description2 = The zone grants to Kiaya and her team. Kiaya may declare basic attacks against enemies within the zone regardless of range. |target range = 3500 |effect radius = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Jeremy Chong on ArtStation. Unused Words of Creation Several Words of Creation were cut during and after development. Below are several that made it to the final phases. * Deals }} instead as a ray of magic that extends from Kiaya and pierces through her target while extending units behind them. Non-primary targets take true damage}}}}| |true damage}} / |true damage}} / |true damage}} }}. * The target is by and for seconds. * the target into an insect for seconds, reducing their by 50 for the duration. * the target by and reduces their }} by |AD}} for seconds. * the target for seconds and reduces their by |AP}} for seconds}}. * The target is in the air for seconds, becoming and to all sources besides Kiaya for a duration as they drift slightly away from her over the duration. The bubble will pop after the duration expires or upon being damaged directly by Kiaya, depositing the target on the ground. * The target is forced to to their previous location after seconds. * Units within units of the target are equal to the difference. * Triggers the mark to deal |magic damage}} }}. After seconds, the mark reforms. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions